Many factors make hemodialysis inefficient, difficult, and expensive. These factors include the complexity of hemodialysis, the safety concerns related to hemodialysis, and the very large amount of dialysate needed for hemodialysis. Moreover, hemodialysis is typically performed in a dialysis center requiring skilled technicians. Therefore any increase in the ease and efficiency of the dialysis process could have an impact on treatment cost or patient outcome.